


The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

by Camphalfgalra



Series: Story of Another Us [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: Pidge and Keith are invited to the annual McClain Christmas Eve party, and they end up having more fun than they first anticipated.





	The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Pidge shuddered in her jacket, internally cursing out the twenty two degree weather that Altea offered during Christmas Eve. To top it off, it was snowing, and she was stuck on the sidewalk, waiting for Keith to finish unloading the presents that he had forgotten to bring over last week like he said he would. 

“Could you please hurry it up? I’m cold,” she complained. 

“One of the boxes got stuck in the trunk,” Keith grunted, pulling at it harshly. 

“You know, this wouldn’t have happened if you had brought everything here last week,” Pidge replied with a snort, pulling her hat down with her free hand. “You knew that the boxes wouldn’t all fit in the trunk.”

“Well I wasn’t going to put them inside the actual seats,” Keith said while trying to shake the box free. “Why would I risk having it fall on the kids’ or Cosmo’s head?”

The mentioned girl just let out a small huff, crossing her arms across her chest and pouting childishly. 

“I’m not two, daddy. I’m a big girl! And Cosmo is too big to get hurt,” Zoe huffed indignantly. 

“You’re hardly big,” Keith replied with a small glance. “Just yesterday you asked me to get down the cookies for you from the top of the fridge!”

“That doesn’t prove nothing,” Zoe grumbled, holding her two year old brother by the hand. 

“You’re seven. You could get hurt–“

“No!” Zoe said indignantly, grabbing a wad of snow off the sidewalk before chucking it at Keith. 

“Wh–Hey!”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “A few boxes wouldn’t be able to hurt her, Keith. She’s tougher than that. If anything, you’d have to worry about Logan, but it’s a freaking minivan.”

“Well I’d rather be safe than sorry, okay?” Keith huffed as he lifted the boxes off the ground, Pidge picking up the gift bags. 

“Now you sound like Hunk. Come on, Keith. Stop being so overprotective,” Pidge sighed as they began walking towards the McClain residence together, Cosmo trotting along beside Logan and Zoe. 

“I just...don’t want her to get hurt, okay?”

“What’s with you and being so overprotective lately?” Pidge asked with a raised brow, climbing up the steps carefully. 

Keith looked the other way before reaching out to knock on the door, sulking. “It’s nothing, I promise.”

“Keith.”

“I swear, it’s not like I can control it! It’s just...I don’t know,” he confessed, drooping his head. “I’ll tell you later.”

“You better,” Pidge said before turning back to face the McClain residence, where instead of being met with a door, she was met by Plaxum‘s smiling face. 

“You made it!”

“How’s it hanging, mullet?” Lance asked playfully as he tried to look for Keith’s head. “It looks like you have quite the present load there.”

“Just help me with this,” Keith grumbled. 

“Cranky already? Man, you’re like the grinch, but in real life,” Lance shuddered, taking a few boxes from Keith’s arms. 

He felt a tug on his sleeve, making him look down. He grinned when he saw Zoe grinning widely, slyly looking back at Keith. 

“Do you know why your dad’s so cranky, Zoe?”

“Yup!” She exclaimed, rocking back and forth on her heels before motioning for Lance to lean down. 

When Lance did lean down, she giggled lightly before speaking. 

“Daddy’s cranky because a boy said he liked me,” she whispered loudly into Lance’s ear before stepping back and grinning widely. 

Lance let out a snort of laughter, trying to stifle a laugh as he saw Keith pout and look away from him. Pidge only grinned widely before putting a hand out to ruffle Zoe’s hair, slyly looking back at Keith. 

“Why don’t you go inside and play with your cousins? I’m sure they got here earlier than we did.”

“Is Addie here?” Zoe asked hopefully, looking up at Lance with shining dark blue eyes. 

“Yeah, she’s in her room,” Lance said with a small smirk. “I think she was waiting for you to get here to start giving each other makeovers.”

“Makeovers?!” Keith echoed, face paling. “Why on earth would they need–“

“Keith,” Pidge said dryly, “I’m pretty sure that’s a normal girl thing. Your daughter can’t only play with styrofoam knives, you know.”

“Speaking of that, why did you give her a styrofoam knife for her birthday again?” Plaxum asked in confusion. 

“Do I have to take Logan with me? He drools,” Zoe complained. 

“Unless you want to get your presents after christmas, then yes, you have to take him,” Pidge replied with a small grin. 

“Eugh,” Zoe gagged before pulling her brother along, dragging the poor two year old upstairs into Addie’s room. “Come on, Logan!”

“You remind me of your mom when you were in middle school,” Lance snickered. “Come on Katie, do this!’ ‘But I don’t wanna!’ ‘Then no going over to Keith’s for dinner today.’ ‘Fine!’” 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Please. I do not have that type of relationship with Zoe. I’m just...helping her out?”

“Okay, but am I the only one who thinks it’s weird that seven year olds are giving each other makeovers?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah,” all three adults replied. 

“Oh.”

“Lighten up, Keith. She’s a girl, and some girls like girly things too, even if their dad gives them knives for their birthday instead of dolls or ballet shoes.”

“You liked those things when you were young.”

“Are you calling me old?”

“...no?”

“You’re sleeping on the couch,” Pidge huffed, stepping inside the McClain residence. 

“Oh great. First my daughter, now my wife? What’s next, Cosmo?!” Keith shouted loudly, the dog looking up at him in confusion. 

Cosmo let out a small whimper before trotting inside, following Pidge. 

Lance let out a wheeze of laughter, grinning as he watched Keith sigh in defeat. 

“Even your dog knows you’re being cranky for no reason. Are you really that upset that a boy said he liked Zoe? It just means that she’s pretty, which is a compliment,” Lance said as Keith stepped inside.

“It was your son,” Keith hissed lowly, looking around for Emiliano, Lance’s son. 

“Wait, really? My Emiliano, interested in a Kogane?” Lance asked, his face paling as he and Keith put the presents down under the Christmas tree. “No way, he is not going to join your family at all!”

“That’s what my mom said about Keith’s family when I was a kid,” Pidge said as she slid up to them, holding a glass of water in her hands. “Then we got married, but that’s a whole other story.”

“You already got something to drink?” Keith asked incredulously. 

“With the amount of complaints that you’re making, I’m going to need it, even if it’s just water,” Pidge replied with a roll of her eyes. “Seriously, Keith, I love you, but stop being so cranky. It’s Christmas Eve, and Zoe isn’t even interested in any boys. If anything, she’s more interested in knives, which should be concerning but it isn’t considering the fact that you’re her dad.”

“Am I supposed to be offended? Because I’m not,” Keith said with a small purse of his lips.

Pidge sighed before handing Lance her glass of water, walking towards Keith and standing directly in front of him. Keith frowned, raising a brow.

“What?”

Pidge shook her head and grabbed Keith’s head between her hands before standing up on her toes, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips in front of the Christmas tree. Keith made a small noise from the back of his throat before kissing her back, only to have her step away, a small smile on her lips.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Because I made my point,” she replied cheekily, patting his cheek with her hand. “Now stop being a grouch and enjoy dinner, okay? You need to relax.”

“Are you sure that we want him to relax? Last time we got him to relax, he started a lightsaber fight with a crowd of strangers at Target,” Shiro called out from his spot on the couch.

“Oh, you’re here. That’s just great.”

“Hey, I’m your brother,” Shiro said with a pout. “Give me a hug or something! If it weren’t for me, you’d still be single by this Christmas and probably the rest of your life.”

“Yeah Keith, show your elders some respect,” Lance said with a snort, grinning when Shrio groaned.

“It’s the grey hair, isn’t it? Allura said it looked good, but now I have some doubts…”

“Oh hush,” Allura silenced him while bouncing Logan on her lap, “your hair looks lovely, Shiro. Don’t let the young ones bully you.”

“You only say that because you two are matching with grey hair,” Pidge said with a smirk, “and who are you calling old? I’m not even thirty yet!”

“I am.”

“We know, Shiro.”

“I’m _old_.”

“We know, Shiro.”

“You weren’t supposed to agree with that!” Shiro cried, his face full of horror. “Why am I so old? Just yesterday I was in middle school with Matt, and now I have three kids!”

Allura let out a snort, hiding her grin behind Logan’s head. “Do you really, though? I’m pretty sure the cat doesn’t count.”

“I love Black with all my heart. She’s like a second daughter to me,” Shiro said defensively. “Why does everyone judge me when I say I love my cat, but never question why Keith always brings Cosmo to every holiday celebration?”

“Because he gets _lonely_ ,” Keith drawled out, leaning down to ruffle Cosmo’s head affectionately. “I don’t want to leave him barking all alone at home. Besides, your cat is a cat. I’m pretty sure she hates me.”

“Keith, we both know that cat loves you,” Pidge said dryly. 

“Doesn’t mean that I love her. She always curls up around me and purrs in my lap which is kinda cute, but then she leaves fur everywhere when I pet sit for one weekend!” Keith complained.

“Pidge does the exact same thing, but you’re still married to her,” Lance said with a small snort of laughter. “She always curls up against you and leaves hair everywhere when she trims the edges every other week.”

“That’s because she’s my wife,” Keith said with a small huff. “I married her because I wanted to, but I do _not_ want to pet sit Black. I only do it because Shiro’s a cop and can throw me in jail for refusing to follow a cop’s orders.”

“One of the few perks of being a cop and a older brother,” Shiro said with a smug grin.

“You’re killing me, Shiro. Literally killing me.”

“You can kill him when you become one too, don’t worry,” Pidge said with a laugh as she rubbed a hand on his back. 

Shiro shuddered. “Never let Keith become a cop, Pidge. He’s going to convince everyone to replace handguns with knives as weapons.”

“You know, I’m more than just a knife kind of guy. I can fight with a sword, too.”

“We know, Keith.”

“I’m just saying, I can handle multiple weapons! It’s like I should join the army,” Keith joked.

“You do that and I’m divorcing you,” Pidge threatened, shooting him a glare.

“Kidding! Totally kidding.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “No you weren’t–ow!”

“Come on, Lance,” Keith said through grit teeth, “lets go get a drink.”

“You mean a soda, right? Because I’m pretty sure you can’t drink and drive.”

“Obviously a soda. I’m not stupid.”

“That’s debatable.”

“Oh for crying out loud, just get me a beer or something! Pidge, can I trust you to drive us home today?”

Pidge snorted. “If you need to drink to loosen up, then I’ll be designated driver tonight. Although, I don’t think anyone will be going anywhere with that blizzard outside. At the rate the snow is falling, there’ll be a foot and a half before the clock hits twelve.”

“If it gets too bad, you guys are all more than welcome to stay,” Lance said with a smile. “We have guest rooms for most of you, but I think the kids are going to have to squeeze into both Addie’s and Emiliano’s room for the night.”

“For some reason, I don’t think they’ll mind too much,” Allura said with a grin, watching as Addie’s head disappeared from behind the banister.

All the adults in the living room winced when they heard the loud shrieks and cheers come from upstairs, followed by a loud groan from Mateo.

“Please, shut up!”

“Mateo!” Matt shouted, walking from the kitchen to the bottom of the stairway, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

“I’m sorry, papa!”

Matt only grumbled before throwing a dish towel over his shoulder, walking back into the kitchen.

“Oh, hey Pidge!”

Pidge snorted. “Wow. He really grew into the whole ‘old like Shiro’ thing, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Lance grinned. “He started correcting Mateo for cursing like crazy yesterday when he almost dropped the cat.”

“Matt was cursing like a sailor by that age,” Pidge grinned. “The hypocrisy really jumped out there.”

Keith scoffed. “Good thing I don’t have to deal with that with Zoe or Logan,” he said proudly.

“Fuck!”

Keith visibly paled. “Zoe, we don’t say that!” He shouted, ignoring Lance’s laughter from beside him.

“Oh shoot–wait, no! Sorry daddy!”

“The hypocrisy really _did_ jump out,” Shiro said while stifling a laugh. “Wow Keith. You know, seven year olds aren’t usually supposed to curse like that–”

“Please shut your mouth,” Keith said wearily. He turned to face Pidge, looking completely exhausted.

“Anyways, if we do have to drive back, can you…?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll drive if we have to. I wasn’t planning on drinking, anyways,” she said with a secret smile, turning her head back around to send Allura small wink.

“Thank you,” Keith said in relief before leaning down to press a peck to her cheek. “I’ll be in the kitchen with Lance if you need me. Love you!”

“Love you too,” she said with a smile, laughing when Lance pulled her husband into the kitchen with him.

“That is so sappy,” Shiro teased with a grin. “I never thought I’d see the day when my brother could say he loved you without crying about you not loving him back.”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Shiro, Keith and I have been married for like, three years, and he can’t stop crying when he’s drunk and professing his love for me. It’s hilarious, really.”

“Pics or it didn’t happen.”

“I’m not going to sell out my husband,” Pidge said while wrinkling her nose. “What am I, a traitor?”

“I’ll pay you for the album.”

“Deal.”

Allura let out a snort of laughter, grinning widely as she looked up at Pidge. “Shiro, can you bring me a drink? I’m parched.”

“Of course, my queen.”

“And you say I’m cheesy,” Pidge mumbled while smiling as she watched Shiro get up and walk into the kitchen, where he was greeted by loud cheers from the other men. 

“Oh hush, Pidge. You know you love us,” Allura said with a small chuckle. “You love us almost as much as I love Logan. He’s so adorable! I just can’t believe how much he’s grown in the few days I haven’t seen him.”

“I’m surprised that he hasn’t gotten off your lap yet,” Pidge said with a confused raise of her brows. “He hates sitting.”

“Yes, but you’re forgetting that I’m his favorite aunt,” Allura said deviously. “He loves me! Isn’t that right, Logan? Yes it is! Yes it is!”

“Boo.”

“Boo?”

Pidge snorted. “He picked that up around Halloween and hasn’t stopped saying it because Zoe keeps scaring him. It’s her favorite hobby at this point.”

“It sort of reminds me of you and Keith scaring poor Lance everytime he would come over to your place,” Allura chuckled. “Your children are literal reincarnations if you two.”

“I don’t think that’s a bad thing. In every friend group, there needs to be at least two shitheads who keep the others balanced,” Pidge grinned. “You know, like me and Keith.”

Allura snorted loudly. “You and Keith? Keeping everyone balanced? Please, you two ruined the group with how long it took you to finally admit you liked each other!”

“Okay, but my dad was never really going to let me date Keith as long as I was living under his roof. You’re aware of that, right?”

“Didn’t Matt have a girlfriend in high school?”

“Bold of you to assume that Matt had any game in high school.”

“I resent that!” Matt shouted from the kitchen, where he was met with a bunch of laughter. 

“It’s true!” Pidge shouted back before falling backwards into the couch, laughing. 

“I love the holidays. I usually hate them, but it’s like everything is just...right, you know? I mean, I have Keith and my kids, and we’re all here together like a big old family…” Pidge trailed off, smiling warmly at Logan. 

“I’m glad to see that you’re finally starting to warm up to the holidays, even if you are twenty eight years too late,” Allura teased, her eyes sparkling. 

“Oh shut up,” Pidge laughed quietly. “You know, Keith is jealous of Emiliano now.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Apparently he told Zoe that he likes her, and she told Lance when we walked in,” Pidge grinned. “Keith found out and now I know why he’s been overprotective for like, a week now.”

“Keith is turning into Sam,” Allura mused in amusement. “The whole ‘my daughter isn’t in love with him’ thing must be a family trait.”

Pidge snorted. “A thing for him, maybe. Me? I’m not worried about Zoe liking somebody. She prefers knives and space than boys.”

“Sounds like she took after you,” Allura grinned. “I can only hope that she has more fashion sense.”

“She has Keith and I as parents, Allura. Don’t dream too big.”

“That’s true,” Allura laughed. “So anyways, have you told him about...you-know-what yet?”

“Nah. I’ll tell him later when he’s less stressed,” Pidge said with a smile.

“Look at you, being a good wife and letting your husband relax while you take care of the baby. Motherhood has made you soft,” Allura teased.

“Please. If anything, it’s made me a badass.”

“Yes, a badass running down the soup aisle with her seven year old in the cart while her husband runs after her with the two year old. A total badass.”

“You know it!”

A sudden commotion interrupted the women’s chat, both Pidge and Allura looking at each other curiously before getting up and walking towards the kitchen together. Once they made it, all Allura could do was double over laughing while Pidge stared at the scene in front of her in confusion. 

Shiro was sitting on one side of the kitchen island with Matt on the other, both men sitting upright with their elbows on the top. They held hands, each one glaring at the other intensely with small smirks on each of their faces. 

“Matt knows he’s going to lose, right?” Pidge asked as she slid up to Keith, who was grinning madly at the scene in front of him. 

“No, and that makes this so much better. Hunk, pass me some of those scones! I have front seat spots!”

Hunk only laughed and passed him over a small plate of scones, which Keith shared with Pidge as the cheering only grew as each second passed. 

“You can’t beat me,” Shiro chuckled darkly. “I’m the champion of arm wrestling. My medals back home are proof of that!”

“Oh yeah? Well guess who’s coming for your medals? Me, the Matt-ster! Get it? It’s funny because–“

“We get it!” Pidge called out, laughing. “Just lose already, you nerd!”

“You’re not cheering him on?” Keith asked in amusement. 

“Why would I cheer for the losing side? I only cheer for winners,” she replied with a cheeky grin.

“If Shiro wins, wouldn’t it be cheating?” Lance asked skeptically, taking a scone from Keith’s plate. 

“Who cares? It’s free arm wrestling!” Pidge said excitedly, grabbing onto Keith’s arm. “Keith, get a video!”

“Way ahead of you,” he smirked as he pulled out his phone. 

“Alright gentlemen, this is it! The moment you’ve all been waiting for!” Hunk declared, grinning widely. “This Shiro versus Matt fight is our yearly ritual, but who will win this year?”

“Will it be Matt?”

“I’m more buff this year,” Matt said gleefully, clasping Shiro’s hand with his own. “I’ll take you down in a heartbeat.”

“Or will it be Shiro, like he has every year?”

“I have a winning streak,” Shiro smirked. “You can’t beat me. I’m a bad bitch!”

“Look at you, drunk off tequila already at eight pm. You think you have the guts to try and beat me half drunk?” Matt mocked, pouting childishly before grinning when Shiro winked. 

“Oh, you’re on!”

“He never wins,” Marisol said with a small raise of her brow. “Does he want to die?”

“He wants an excuse to get drunk off his ass is what he wants,” Lance said from next to Marisol. 

“My husband is an idiot.”

“Yeah, but you chose him.”

“I know.”

“Ready...set...go!” 

The cheering grew louder as Matt and Shiro finally started putting force into their clasped hands, desperately trying to force the other’s arm onto the table. Matt squirmed under Shiro’s determined glare, surprisingly holding himself up and not letting his arm go down. Shiro only pushed harder, the shouts growing louder as the children joined in to watch the fight.

“Matt! Matt! Matt!” Mateo shouted, practically jumping up and down beside his dad. Emiliano and Addie joined him, each bouncing up and down while trying to look at Matt, who was starting to sweat like crazy as he tightened his grip on Shiro’s hand, each man refusing to back down. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Emi and Alex shouted, the ten and eight year old shouted loudly, jumping up and down in excitement next to Allura.

“Uncle Shiro, don’t hurt him!” Sofia, Matt’s four year old daughter, wailed as she clung onto her mom’s leg.

“Mommy! Who’s winning?!” Zoe demanded as she came to a halt next to Pidge, trying to stand on her tiptoes to look at the commotion on the table.

Keith laughed before passing his plate of scones to Pidge, looking down at Zoe with a smirk. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” 

He hoisted her up with his arms and placed her on his shoulders, Zoe laughing as she looked down on everyone below her. 

“Uncle Matt! You’re gonna lose!”

“No, he’s going to win!” Mateo screeched, Marisol wincing as her fourteen year old son shouted at the seven year old.

“Mateo Sylvio McClain-Holt! Stop yelling at your cousin!”

“But mama!”

“Jesus, Matt, did you take freaking steroids before challenging me?! I could’ve sworn that I was able to bench press you last Christmas!”

“No, he just got fat,” Mateo stated bluntly, making everyone laugh while Matt only pouted.

“My own son, betraying me? Shiro, I’m sorry, but now I have to beat you.”

“As if you can,” Shiro grunted, trying to add more force to his arm. 

“Is uncle Matt gonna lose again?” Zoe asked, tilting her head to the side, wincing when Matt grit his teeth together in pain.

“Maybe.”

“Yes.”

Pidge snorted. “Keith, you have too much faith in my brother. There is no way he’s going to take Shiro—the literal arm wrestling champion—down!”

“Oh yeah? Want to bet on it?” Keith challenged, smirking.

Pidge grinned. “Fifty?”

“Nope. Whoever loses has to buy the wine supply for our New Years Eve party,” Keith said, his tone firm and amused.

“Oh, you’re on. Your wallet is about to meet its funeral,” she smirked.

Keith hummed. “Oh yeah, how are you so sure of that?”

“Because, Matt is Matt, and there is no way–”

“Yes!” Matt cheered, standing up and pumping his fists wildly in the air. Mateo stared at his dad in shock, Sofia cheering loudly while running headfirst into her dad’s stomach. Matt’s cheers were cut short as Sofia rammed headfirst into his stomach, the air knocked out of him as she clung onto him tightly.

“And the winner is...Matt!” Hunk shouted in surprise, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “Woah, what? How did that happen?”

“Holy shit,” Keith whispered. Pidge was too distracted with the fact that she know had to spend at least one hundred dollars on wine for their New Years Eve party to even register that her husband was grinning like the Cheshire Cat behind her.

“Uncle Matt won!” Zoe shouted, clapping loudly. “Woo, go uncle Matt! You’re a legend!”

“Thank you Zoe,” Matt said weakly, trying to pry Sofia off his waist.

“I...lost…?” Shiro said in disbelief, not even registering that Allura, Emi, and Alex were patting his head and arms, trying to comfort him.

“That’s what happens when you’re old, Takashi!” Keith shouted, his lips forming a wicked grin. “How does it feel to be dethroned by Matt Holt of all people?”

“Our champion lost?!” Lance shrieked, clutching his heart. “Holy cheese! I didn’t even know that was possible!”

“I’m old!” Shiro suddenly wailed, letting his head fall on the kitchen island top miserably. Emi and Alex hugged their dad tightly while trying to contain their giggles, Allura not even trying as she doubled over laughing.

“Shiro lost...” Pidge said in disbelief, “and I...holy shit! I have to buy the wine and champagne for our party!”

“How does it feel to lose to your husband, huh?” Keith teased, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“I hate you.”

“Nah,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to her temple, “you love me.”

“I know, and I hate it.”

Keith laughed, making Pidge let out a sigh before smiling fondly at her husband. Oh, how she loved him, even when he was being a pain in the ass.

“So what’s my prize?”

“Kiss my ass,” Shiro mumbled, Emi gasping and slapping his head.

“Daddy! No bad words!”

“Your daddy is mourning, Emi. I’m allowed to say those things when I’m mourning.”

“Because you’re old?” Alex guessed, raising a confused brow.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing once again, Shiro groaning in defeat as he sunk lower in his chair.

“I need beer.”

* * *

Later that night, after dinner was over and the kids had opened their presents and had gone off to sleep, the adults began bidding each other goodnight before slipping into the guest rooms to sleep. The only ones still awake were Lance, Plaxum, Pidge, and Keith, who were cleaning up the remnants of the presents in the living room.

“We don’t have an extra guest room for you guys,” Lance said sheepishly when they were done, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

Keith snorted. “I wouldn’t expect you to, Lance. Don’t worry. We’ll crash on the pullout.”

“But Logan…”

“Won’t be a problem,” Pidge smiled, cradling the two year old boy in her arms. “He can sleep with Keith and I.”

“Are you sure?” Plaxum asked worriedly. “We can bring up Emiliano’s old cot for him, if you want.”

“Are you sure that it won’t be too much trouble? We already caused enough by staying over. I mean, we could drive–” Keith rambled, only to be cut off by Lance.

“Are you crazy?” Lance asked incredulously. “Keith, I know that you’re crazy enough to drive home in the middle of a blizzard, but we’re not going to let you kill yourself and your entire family. We’ll get the cot for Logan and you guys can take the pullout.”

“Are you–”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now sit,” Lance ordered firmly, “Plaxum and I will get the stuff for you to crash with. Wait here!”

He and Plaxum ran off into the basement to try and find Emiliano’s old cot, leaving Keith and Pidge to stare at each other in confusion.

“So do we–”

“Just sit, Keith. You’re too intoxicated to even drive, anyways.”

“I think I can feel my heart singing,” he chuckled as they sat down on the couch, Pidge leaning against his shoulder while cradling Logan in her arms.

“Yeah, you’re drunk.”

“Hey, where’s Zoe?”

“Sleeping with Addie and Emi,” Pidge replied with a small smile. “They’re all cuddled up in the same room. Romelle is sleeping with them too.”

“I didn’t even know Romelle was here until Cosmo led me to her,” Keith said with a small purse of his lips. “Hey, where is Cosmo?”

“That’s because she was already drunk when she got here and was passed out in a guest room. Cosmo’s guarding the kids’ room,” Pidge chuckled quietly. “I think he took a liking to them.”

“He loves them almost as much as I love you,” Keith replied with a small laugh. He let his head fall on top of hers, Pidge lifting a hand to pat his cheek.

“Do you really love me that much?”

“Yes,” Keith said firmly. “In fact, I don’t just love you. I adore you. Your eyes are so cute, and when you get a bright idea they get even more cuter. Oh, and when you play with Logan and Zoe? You guys kill me with an overload of cuteness. It’s not fair!”

Pidge grinned. “You didn’t even have that much to drink and you’re already so sappy. I’d hate to see what happens during the New Years Eve party next week.”

“Wait, wait, I’m not finished!” Keith pouted.

“Okay, okay. Go ahead, you sap.”

“So like I was saying, I really love you. Like, whether I’m drunk off my ass or sober, I really love you so much,” he said seriously. “You just...get me. Even when we were kids, you just knew what I wanted. I’m so lucky to have a family with an incredible girl like you.”

Pidge flushed red, smiling bashfully. “Really now? Well, I love you too, you sap. I’m really lucky to have a family with you.”

“It’s just you, me, our two kids, and our dog us against the world. Together, we’re unstoppable. We’re like the incredibles, but twenty times more powerful,” Keith said with a grin.

“Actually,” Pidge said with a grin, moving Keith’s hand from his lap to her lower abdomen, “it’s just you, me, our _three_ kids, and our dog against the world.”

Keith blinked before gasping, quickly looking up at her with a wide grin. “You’re…?”

“Yeah,” she said with a small laugh, “I am. You’re going to be a dad again, Keith.”

“How far along? Does anyone else know? What is it going to be?” Keith asked excitedly, smiling widely. “Holy shit, I’m going to be a dad again!”

“Calm down,” Pidge giggled. “I just found out last weekend, and yes, Allura knows. She knows because she made me buy the pregnancy test after I hurled during our daily meetup.”

“How far along?” Keith asked again, still smiling.

“About four weeks, I think,” Pidge shrugged. “The point is, we’re going to be parents again, Keith! In a few months, Logan won’t be the baby of the house, and Zoe will get to be a big sister all over again.”

“Now we’ll have four kids,” Keith grinned. “You know, four with Cosmo. Wow,” he chuckled, “we’re going to be parents again! Are you sure that we’ll be able to handle it? I know you’re working hard with computer design and I’m training to be a cop, but will we be able to take care of another kid?”

“It’s like you said,” Pidge smiled softly. “It’s just you, me, our three kids, and our dog against the world. We don’t need anything else. We already have everything we need, and that’s more than good enough for me.”

“I love you,” Keith sighed, letting his head fall on hers before pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “even if you snore like crazy in your sleep.”

“Okay, wow. Keith, we were having a moment here! A bonding moment, like you call them,” Pidge teased.

“Oh please,” Keith grinned, “you know you love me.”

“Do I really, though?”

“Even if you didn’t, there’s nothing you can do about it. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life, whether you like it or not,” Keith chuckled, wrapping an arm tightly around both Logan and Pidge.

“For some reason that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned A Funeral For Our Butterflies, despite not updating for months lol. I wrote a quick Christmas fic to get me inspired to finish writing the next chapter, and I really hope you guys enjoy this! And if anyone is confused, Emiliano and Addie are Lance and Plaxum's adopted children that will pop up in the future. Logan and Zoe and Keith and Pidge's children, Sofia and Mateo are Marisol and Matt's kids, and Emi and Alex are Shiro and Allura's children.


End file.
